thewildonesfandomcom-20200213-history
James Kendrick
James Kendrick is the self-absorbed leader of the group. Biography Early life James was born to Emma Kendrick and Julius Kendrick. When he was three, his parents gave birth to his younger brother, Liam, who suffered from autism. All the same, James loved his little brother, and the two grew to have a very close bond. Unfortunately, when Liam was five he was diagnosed with leukemia, and he eventually died from it at the age of nine. James became withdrawn upon learning this, and he found it very difficult to make friends and connect with his peers. Sometime before the series took place, he started dating Amy Jordan, and began a sexual affair with Chloe during the relationship. Season One Pilot Personality James is described as being the "self-absorbed leader of the group". He does seem a bit selfish in that he cheated on Amy with her biggest rival, Chloe, without thinking about it much, but he also does seem to care quite a bit for Amy as he broke it off with Chloe after his relationship with Amy ended and he tried to win her back at the end of Pilot and throughout Garage. Relationships Family members Emma Kendrick James and Emma don't seem to get along very well. James mentioned at one stage that he thinks his mother is a whore. He also says that he and his mom haven't talked to each other in years, and he unfriended her on Facebook and got her suspended from Twitter. Julius Kendrick James and Julius seem to share the same type of relationship that James has with his mom, but James doesn't seem to hate Julius as deeply. Liam Kendrick Liam was the only member of James's family that James ever got along with. Because Liam was a struggling child due to his autism, James often fathered him and cared for him when his parents were away. Liam and James formed a very strong bond because of this. When Liam was diagnosed with leukemia, James cared for him even more, and often threw temper tantrums when he and his brother were separated. He seemed to struggle a lot more emotionally from the leukemia than his brother did. When Liam died, James became withdrawn from life, and found it very difficult to connect with his peers and make friends. Romances Amy Jordan It is unknown when James started dating Amy, but we know it is prior to the series premiere. The two had a struggling relaionship because James never listened to Amy and Amy moved too slowly for James's liking and refused to have sex with him because she wanted to wait until marriage. As a result, James began a sexual affair with Chloe which he ultimately revealed to Amy in Pilot. Amy broke up with him as a result. Despite James's subsequent attempt to apologize to Amy she didn't forgive him. Throughout the episode Garage it is known that James will attempt to apologize to Amy but she will not fall for his games. Chloe Sometime during James's relationship with Amy he began a sexual affair with Chloe, who is Amy's biggest rival. The two continued the affair up until Amy discovered that they were having an affair. After this James told Chloe that things were over between them. Friendships Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Garage Trivia *James is the founder of thr group, and came up with the idea of the Epic Summer of Fun. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters